1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a redundant data bus system.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known redundant data bus systems provided with a plurality of buses, and a control device or a similar component connected to each of the buses; wherein in an instance in which a fault develops in one of the bus pathways, a switch is made to another bus pathway (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-505012).